


Diamond Of The First Water

by Johnicastan



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Ballroom Dancing, Beauty - Freeform, Childbirth, Children, Competition, Dancing, Dresses, Episode: s01e01 Diamond of the First Water, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Girl Power, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Judging - Freeform, Light Angst, London, Love, Marriage, Modern Royalty, Mother Hen Brian May, Nervousness, Palace, Pregnancy, Pressure, Rebellion, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Shy John Deacon, Social Anxiety, Social Season, True Love, Young Love, carriage, estate - Freeform, high expectations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnicastan/pseuds/Johnicastan
Summary: In 1813 London Chrissie Mullen, Veronica Tetzlaff, and Dominique Beyrand are all young ladies preparing for the social season in order to obtain a husband. Who will they meet along the way and how will they manage the pressure of having to find a husband?
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Diamond Of The First Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by Bridgerton the tv series and the time period it is set in. I hope you enjoy! I had so much fun writing this.

1813 London, Three family’s all in the midst of chaos as they prune and prepared their daughters for this day. It was social season, when family’s from all around London would send their daughters out to find a husband and today was the most important of any during social season. Each young lady would be presented to her majesty, the queen but only one would be named Diamond of the first water or the most beautiful in the queens eyes. Why is this important you may be asking? The girl named Diamond of the first water will be highly sought after by all the young men.

ꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄ

In the Mullen estate the baroness Cordelia (Chrissies mother) had been preparing her only daughter for this season and in particular this one day for years. 

“Am I to breathe mama?!” Chrissie gasped as her mother tightened her corset and tugged ruthlessly at the lacing. 

“When i was your age I could fit my waist into an orange and a half and so will you.” Her mother spoke firmly and continued tugging on the lacing. 

Chrissie rolled her eyes and looked up at herself in the mirror. The idea of being judged by the Queen in front of a room full of people was terrifying especially knowing all of the young ladies she would be put up against. 

❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

Just next door the Tetzlaff estate buzzed with anxious chatter. Veronica had three sisters, her mother had died when she was young and her father the viscount Orin was not to aid in womanly affairs such as preparing his daughter for social season. Therefore she relied on her sisters to help her.

“You’re not abetting me. The least you could do is consulate me.“ Veronica murmured to her eldest sister as she practiced her bow in the mirror. 

“Just stand tall I suppose. There’s not much you can do other than look like the beautiful girl you already are. Don’t worry.All will be fine.” Her sister spoke as she walked over to her and kissed Veronica on the cheek. 

Veronica slowly nodded and stood up straight. She looked herself over in the mirror and swallowed thickly. Today was the day she had prepared for but she still wasn’t sure if she was prepared at all. 

❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥

Not too far down the street in the Beyrand estate Dominique applied the final touches of makeup to her face while the rest of her family scurried back and forth downstairs. The Beyrands were a large family with five daughters and six sons. 

“Dominique! WE MUST MAKE HASTE!” The countess Dalia (Dominiques mother) shouted from downstairs followed by some snickers from Dominiques siblings. 

Dominique glanced back at her door and huffed. She got up from her seat and let out a shaky breath. The brunette girl exited her room slowly. Like all of the other girls she was unspeakably nervous for the day and what it would bring. 

꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂

The carriage rides to the palace were similar for all three girls. They constantly checked themselves over, making sure they knew what and what not to say or do while in the presence of her majesty the Queen. 

The carriages arrived one by one at the palace and the beautiful young girls climbed out one by one. Each were introduced by their family name and ranking. 

“From the Mullen estate Baroness Cordelia and her daughter Christine” A member of the Royal guard announced as Chrissie and her mother walked up the staircase and into the palace. 

“From the Tetzlaff estate the Viscounts eldest daughter Iris and younger sister Veronica.” Veronica looked forward with a straight face and walked alongside her sister into the place.

“From the Beyrand estate the countess Dalia and her daughter Dominique.” Dominique took a deep shaky breath and followed the others through the large oak doors. 

All of the girls were lead to a large room with none other than the queen sitting front and center. The young ladies lined up in the room and approached the Queen, giving her their best bow and waiting for what she would do. 

The queen would wave some girls away ruthlessly. Others she would nod in approval but no one had been named Diamond of the first water yet. 

ꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄꨄ

Chrissie felt her heart beating fast in her chest as her turn was approaching to present herself to the Queen. She felt as if she could faint when the Queen waved away some girls with a look of utter disgust. What if the Queen did the same to her. Finally the time had come, the girl bowed down gracefully and stood up straight with a small smile on her lips. 

The queen raised her eyebrows as she watched Chrissie and smiled lightly. Although she was pleased with the girl she didn’t think she was the most beautiful. Her majesty slowly motioned for Chrissie to move on while shaking her head. 

Chrissie felt her stomach churn when the queen waved her away. Although this was the very thing she feared at least the Queen had smiled and she wasn’t the only one who had experienced being brushed away. The blonde girl nodded and walked out of the room with shaky hands. 

❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎ 

Veronica watched as Chrissie got waved away. She let out a shaky breath and sucked it back in. The copper haired girl wasn’t sure if she would have the same fate as Chrissie but she hoped it wouldn’t be brutal. Veronica approached the queen and bowed slowly on a shaky leg before standing back up and smiling at the Queen. 

The Queen looked at Veronica and tilted her head to the side before furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head. Her majesty waved Veronica away and let out a long heavy sigh. Still she had not found the most beautiful girl.

Veronica bit her lip and looked down when the Queen waved her away. She nodded as she quickly exited the room with her sister. The copper haired girl took deep heavy breaths and forced a small smile on her lips when Iris grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. It was heartbreaking to be denied by the queen in front of people. 

❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥❥

Dominique frowned when her friends had been waved away. She couldn’t help but feel like she was going to have the same fate. Dominique put on a confident face and walked up to the Queen. She bowed before her majesty and lowered her head before slowly standing up and looking calmly at the Queen. 

The Queen smiled at Dominique and nodded when Dominique looked forward with a calmness in her face. She liked that Dominique was acting brave even if she was trembling inside. The queen stood up and gently grabbed Dominiques hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Flawless my dear” Her majesty spoke and backed away. 

Dominique was aghast when the Queen got up. She smiled at the Queen when her hand was kissed and bowed yet again before exiting the room. Of all the beautiful young women she was named the most beautiful. She noticed that most young men she passed on her way back to the carriage were watching her and whispering. She could only hope the things they were saying were good. 

꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂

The young ladies went back to their estates and began to prepare for the first party of the social season. Thankfully the worst part was over but finding a husband was no easy task. Chrissie exited her estate and went over to Veronica’s, knocking on the wooden door. 

“Are you ready?” Chrissie asked softly when Veronica opened the door. 

“I suppose.” Veronica sighed heavily and closed the door behind her. 

They began walking to their carriage and got in when Dominique came rushing out of her estate, running to the carriage. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Dominique quickly climbed inside the carriage and shut the door. 

“Congrats.” Veronica smiled lightly at Dominique and looked down. It was only natural for her to be jealous of Dominique. 

“Yeah congrats.” Chrissie smiled and slicked her dress down before glancing over at Veronica. 

“Oh thank you. I am not beautiful though. I- wish her majesty would not have chosen me. I do not wish to be wedded” Dominique spoke quietly and leaned back. 

“You don’t want to be wedded ?!” Chrissie sat up and tilted her head. 

“No. I would much rather travel the world and be free than to be tied down to my future husband. Raising fifteen children by myself while my husband goes to gentlemen’s clubs does not seem like my ideal life .” She mumbled and looked over at Veronica. 

“Traveling would be lovely. I just don’t understand why we must settle with someone we don’t truly love or never leave the nest.” Veronica crossed her arms and looked out of the carriage. 

“Well I think if we find the right husband than all will be fine and having children won’t be too bad. Our mothers did it and so can we. I do wish we didn’t have to wear these dreadful corsets.” Chrissie groaned and placed a hand on her stomach.

“All of this stress just to find a man who will make love to us so we can bear their children? Sounds dreadful to me.” Dominique shook her and clenched her jaw. 

The carriage came to a stop and the girls began climbing out of the carriage, Dominique first, Veronica next, and lastly Chrissie.

They entered the party together and immediately all eyes were on Dominique. Small chatter filled the room and eager young men gave Dominique and the two young girls by her side amorous glances like hungry wolves stalking their prey. 

Social season had officially begun and it seemed like the rest of their lives were depending on these very moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry the boys we know and love will be appearing soon I just had to set things up for our lovely ladies. I’m planning on making this a series and I can’t wait to write more!!


End file.
